


He Is Your Child

by Redhoodshood



Series: Non-Reader inserts Batfam [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Gen, aruguing, cursing, fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhoodshood/pseuds/Redhoodshood
Summary: Diana and Clark get news about what Batman did to Jason Todd and let’s just say they’re more than disappointed, they’re pissed.





	He Is Your Child

The news about Batman and Red hood fighting on a roof traveled quickly in the hero world. They had eyes everywhere just as Bruce did, security cameras, other heroes, superhearing and so on. They watched everything so they saw the fight and everyone was confused and surprised at Batman’s actions.

The most of the Justice league where upset with Bruce but the two who were the most upset was Diana Prince and Clark Kent, Wonder Woman and Superman.

They knew each Robin personally, Dick loved Superman, Damian is Jons best friend, Tim and Jason look up to wonder woman. Tim met her when he was in the teen titans and Jason met her when he was freezing in his Robin costume in the snow with Bruce. Jason had also met Superman and they became “partners for a bit”. They had relationships with the boys and they couldn’t believe Bruce.

They sat in the justice league tower thinking to themselves about what Bruce had done. Of course, they knew what Jason did and they agreed it was wrong but Bruce shouldn’t have used the force he did to hurt his own son.

Diana’s skin boiled with hot anger. No kid should be treated the way Jason was and she didn’t want to believe it was actually the batman she knew who hurt his kid. Batman protected kids, sheltered them, understood what it was like to be a scared child and he wouldn’t have taken Jason in if he didn’t understand.

Superman was in more disbelief than anger. He loved and respected all the Robins, he only ever respected Bruce but now? He didn’t know how to feel. He wanted to fly down to Gotham and give Bruce a piece of his mind but he just didn’t know what to say.

“I can’t believe it! Jason is a sweet boy,” Diana’s accented voice broke the silence. She didn’t know the Red Hood but she knew what he was like as Robin and she knew he was an excited ball of goofiness and a sweetheart. Jason may have died but she knew if he shot the penguin he had a solid reason.

Clark nodded his head in agreement. His deep voice hummed with Diana but before he could get a word out a cowl wearing Bruce Wayne appeared in front of them. Before Clark could help Diana stormed over to Bruce and poked him in the chest so hard he fell on his ass.

“What the hell was that for?” Bruce asked in his signature gruff voice. His eyes were hard as he looked into Diana’s and glared at Clark. Bruce knew that the poke would bruise later and it hurt like hell at the moment. He wasn’t feeling up to an argument with them, he didn’t want to fight another person.

“You hurt that precious boy! I saw it and he didn’t even fight you back, you beat him!” Diana growled. She wanted to pick him up and hurt Bruce as he did to Jason and she would have no mercy. She had no tolerance for people who hurt kids especially their own Kids.

A snarl found its way on Bruce’s face. He didn’t want to be reminded of what he had done and he doesn’t want to be put in the wrong. “You don’t know what he did! He needed to be taught a lesson!”

“Kids don’t learn that way!” Clark shouted angerly.

“He isn’t a kid!”

Diana’s face twitched in anger. “He is your child, Bruce and you hurt him. You should have asked why he did that to the penguin and you should treat your kids equally instead of one as the enemy.”

Clark and Diana knew the way Bruce thought about his second son, they also knew how he treated Jason and the others but it seemed like he was more upset with Jason than anyone else. They knew all about Jason Todd AKA The Red Hood. He was extremely intelligent, extremely strong, and so on. He was quite amazing in his own way.

“Keep to your own business Diana.”

“Do not dare to tell me what to do, Batman or I will put you in your place,” She said lowly stepping forward in a threatening stance. Clark walked forward and put his hand on Diana’s shoulder and gently pulls her away from Bruce.

“We know those boys Bruce and we know Jason would have a reason for what he did, you just don’t understand that…I’m disappointed in you, I thought you of all people would understand someone like Jason,” Clark finished lowly with a shake of his head. “Come on Diana he isn’t worth it.”

Diana gave Bruce one hard glare before turning around and hitting him in the face with his hair. Diana and Clark knew where they were heading next.

To find Jason Todd.


End file.
